


In Your Room

by yarukiswitch



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fluff from the Fluff Tree, M/M, Ohkura Not Howling at Things Because He's Sick, super fluff, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarukiswitch/pseuds/yarukiswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Ohkura misses his first con due to sickness, and Maru has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the 17th January 2016 con in Osaka, where Ohkura wasn't able to attend due to sickness. References the con the night before, where Maru's kissing of members was the main focus of the MC, he then mentions liking a 'member' and finished the night marrying Subaru. Regular con, then.

“You’re okay?” Maru doesn’t want to sound so desperate, but there it is - it seems to hang between them, and he shuffles awkwardly in the doorway. 

It’d been a long night, and an even longer day - he’d headed back to Kyoto after the show because the doctors told them Ohkura needed to rest, but not after a fruitless excursion to the hospital with the others trying to sneak in after visiting hours that had ended in them sadly reflecting on the concert over a beer before going their separate ways. 

He’d decided to catch the first train possible the next morning and head directly to the hospital, but a message had come to the group Line early enough that Ohkura was out of hospital and at his family’s house recovering (“and no doubt annoying his mother for food,” Yoko’d remarked), so Maru had decided to make that his first port of call. 

Maru’d been to the house before, but he’d still been taken back by how _big_ it was; judging from the messages from the others, they weren’t there yet and he had felt more than a little intimidated. Still, gathering himself and breathing out, Maru had eventually rung the doorbell, greeted Ohkura’s mother with some ichigo daifuku and headed into Ohkura’s room.

He’d been sleeping when Maru quietly opened the door, frightfully pale, and Maru had felt sick remembering the amount of pain Ohkura had been in the day before. It was actually _awful_ , Hina calling the ambulance himself while Maru had held Ohkura’s arm in the only way he knew how to give comfort. 

Now, as if he sensed Maru entering the room, he’d opened his eyes and Maru had blurted out his almost desperate question. The silence is long enough for several Line messages to beep and interrupt the mood, and Maru’s about to say something else when Ohkura laughs.

“Were you worried about me?”

There’s kind of an undertone to the question, and Ohkura licks his lips without breaking eye contact. There’s a challenge, almost, and Maru finally twigs.

“You know I was. Am.”

“Well.”

“Well?”

“Just thought you might be too busy with the ‘member’ you like, to care if I was sick.”

The tone is petulant and babyish, but Maru lets him have it because a) he’s sick and b) Maru was kind of a dick during the Saturday’s MC. He moves across the room and waits until Ohkura shifts slightly to let him sit down, an odd expression on his face. 

Maru sighs. “You know MC is all shit talk.”

“Still.”

“Still _what_?” Maru finds he’s getting cranky now. 

Ohkura crosses his arms. “Marrying Subaru is a pretty -”

“Don’t _even_.” Maru leans in and covers Ohkura’s mouth with his own, pushes his tongue through and roughly grabs Ohkura at the base of his neck. “You’re such a jealous fuck, I can’t deal with it sometimes,” he breathes as they finally break apart.

Ohkura leans back, closing his eyes and Maru worries a bit if he’s hurt him with the viciousness of the kiss. Finally, Ohkura opens his eyes and sighs.

“I just -” he pauses, another Line message coming through and Maru spots on Ohkura’s phone that the rest of the group isn’t far. 

“Say what you need to before the others arrive,” Maru mutters, slightly panicked. 

“Would it be bad, though? If they walked in and you were kissing me? Does it matter if you say you ‘like’ me in front of fifty thousand people? No. They’ll play it off as a joke, which I’m pretty sure you think this whole thing is anyway.” 

Maru leans back as Ohkura looks way. “You know it’s not that.”

“Then what? What is it?” Coughing a little, Ohkura holds his phone up. “You’ve got ten minutes before Yasu and Subaru arrive, and you know Yoko, Hina and Ryo could just - fucking - turn up anytime.” 

It feels like the best and the worst time for this conversation, but Maru knows it’s been a long time coming. They’d been...something now for at least a couple of months, but it wasn’t Maru’s strong point to be open about his feelings. Truth was, he was in this. Whatever it was, he was in it - from the moment Ohkura had made a move after band practice in the back of a taxi, Maru knew it was just right.

The way they just seemed to click - emotionally and fucking sexually - was both surprising (considering how long they’d known each other) and exactly perfect. From the first kiss to the first time he’d made Ohkura come just by talking dirty and palming him through his jeans; the first time Ohkura had topped him in a love hotel in Aoyama - it just _worked_. Cooking tsukune and talking until 3am on the phone, the pressure and the pleasure - it was everything Maru had wanted but didn’t know he needed.

And seeing Ohkura in pain and straining against going to the hospital had scared Maru in more ways than one. So he breathed deep and - 

“I love you.”

It takes them both by surprise, but the colour comes flooding into Ohkura’s cheeks and a shy smile tugs at his face. “What?”

Maru groans. “I have to say it again?!” 

Ohkura grins, and shifts in his bed like an excited kid. “Yup. I’m sick, you totally have to.”

You couldn’t keep the grin off Maru’s face as he felt the embarrassment creep up his face. “I fucking love _you_ , okay. So don’t _ever_ scare me like that, and I even made out with your damn uchiwa because I knew how pissed you were I didn’t say your name on Saturday. So. There.”

He crosses his arms over his chest and turns away, mortified, when suddenly Ohkura is all over him and kissing him with a feverish passion. “I knew it, I knew you loved me,” he grins between kisses, the “ _loooovveeeddd_ ” drawn out like a kid who’d gotten exactly what he wanted. 

“And -” Maru pushes him back and looks at him meaningfully. “You?”

There’s a pause then a grin. “I love you too,” and Maru whoops a little before leaning in for another kiss. 

“I fucking _told_ you.” They spring apart at hearing Yasu’s voice, finally noticing him and Subaru in the doorway.

“Yeah, yeah.” Subaru laughs, pulling his hat off and grinning. “Sexual healing, Maru?” 

Maru groans, grabs Ohkura’s hand and makes room on the bed for the others.

\--


End file.
